Struggles of an Introverted Hybrid
by ZephryZ
Summary: Upon request,i have written a RavenxRena! :D Going out to KirbyMastah :P Do pay my story a visit! Cookies if you R&R as well! Disclaimer:i do not own Elsword,just this weirdo story of mine!
1. Prologue!

meow guys! :D

I'm back with another series! This time its RavenxRena. As usual,the first chapter is a prologue to test out my capabilities and personification of Raven!

* * *

He felt hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" a female voice whispered in his ear.

"Come on Seris,you know I'm working right now" the tanned man reached out behind him.

"You've been at the desk for at least three hours. It's high time that the Captain of the Knights take his own break." she huffed,leaning her weight on his well built shoulders.

"I've still got work to do.." he trailed off.

"You always have work to do." she argued,tugging gently at his ear. "C'mon! Let's go for a walk."

He let himself be led out of his chair and out into the blinding sunshine.

"I'm pretty sure no one would mind if you had to escort a lady around the courtyards while on patrol." she grinned mischievously.

"And I wonder just who would this beauty be?" he feigned ignorance.

"Are you dating another woman?" she leaned in close until she was right in his face.

Pecking her forehead with a light kiss, he smiled and shook his head.

"Good. 'Cause if I ever find out you are.." she started.

"You would hang me by my balls on top of the highest tip of the castle.. Yes yes,I know" he interrupted,smiling as he recollected the sentence that she liked to repeat to him at least once every single day.

"Good that you know!" she bonked him lightly on his head,and continued walking around the courtyards.

"Sir! Captain! Sir!" the men stood at attention as they noticed the tall man stand at the entrance of the plaza in which they were training.

"At ease,guys. I'm not here for a surprise inspection." He saluted.

"Hey guys!" the female next to him piped up.

"M-Miss Seris! Ma'am!" the trainer shouted,once again shouted,causing the cluster of troops to once again stand at attention.

"It's fine. At ease!" she tried her best to do the salute as well.

"It's done like that." Raven reached over and corrected her hand sign.

It was well known that the woman was a figure of exceeding beauty,however,she had her eyes set on only one ,her presence always seemed to put the troops in a happier mood. He always wrote it off as the power of her charisma. Her bright green eyes would only reflect happiness,and at most times,mischief.

As they passed into the castle walls,the noble's children seemed to recognise her and flocked to her immediately.

"Uncle Raven! Is it true that a type of bird is named after you?" "Big Sis Seris! What type of colour do you like the most? Mine's red!"

The questions flooded towards them,so much that Raven got swarmed and could not keep track of every one of them. Seris on the other hand,somehow managed just fine,even without him,tackling every question with pinpoint accuracy,and with speed that he could only achieve by swinging his sword. "Yes! Uncle Raven is just that big and strong!" "Red is nice! Mine is green though" "Hey,Johnny,stop trying to lift your big sis' skirt!"

"Kids too much for you?" she squatted next to him,breaking him from his daydream.

"God knows how you can stand the lot of them. No offense of course." He kneeled forward and motioned for her to climb on his back.

"I'm not 12 anymore,Raven." She eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't need to be 12 in order to ride on me." He winked. (Hoho,hehe!)

"True that." As she clambered on top of him. "Onwards my steed!"

"And here I was thinking you didn't want to be carried." As he stood up,carrying the woman as if she was but a feather on his body.

"Promise me.. You won't be leaving anytime soon.. I don't know what I would do without you.." she snuggled against his back,whispering into his ear.

"I promise. Nothing will separate us. Come hell and high water." He smiled,as he carried the love of his life back into her apartment.

~Line Break~

He had just sat back down into his chair,when he noticed a shadow was being cast into the room.

"Evening Raven!" A man clad in formal attire appeared at the doorway smiling.

"Ah. Evening Alex. How was the nobles' chatter today?" he replied curtly,being well-aware of the nobles' hatred of commoners like him.

"Boring. As usual. Just something about summons and some new laws that probably won't come into effect anytime soon." The man leaned against the door.

Alex would always be in charge of PR,public relations,but Raven always thought of it as Puke Relationships. Everything in the nobles,from their fancy hair to their intricately detailed clothes and especially their condescending attitudes were all fake.

"Why not have a seat?" he motioned towards the empty seat next to him. "The paperwork you needed isn't done yet."

"I'm just here to pick up something real quick,no biggie." Alex widened his grin.

"What do you need?"

"You." The poison now shown itself in his voice,as armored men swarmed into the stone room.

"Why? I trusted you!" Raven spat at his former comrade,as he fought the chains that were being cuffed onto him

"I'm still a noble after all." The man stood and stared at him,years of hatred and rage set alight in his eyes."Take him away!"

~Line Break~

It was night by the time he woke from the drug-induced stupor that they had put him in to keep him calm and sedated.

"Psst~ Missed me?" the window spoke to him.

"Hmph. I must be hallucinating. I could've sworn... Next thing I know,I will be seeing her face."

As if on cue,Seris looked through the window. "Hellooo~~"

"Seris!" he scrambled towards the window.

"Shush! Not so loud!" she dropped a cloth down the window. "Here. Put this on."

He barely even covered his mouth when he heard her shout "Fire Volley!" before the wall in front of him disintegrated. It was rarely known that the beauty was a peerless archer,having trained under many famous generals under the cover of darkness. She stood at the entrance,her eyes narrowed and a serious gaze.

"What are you doing standing there,gawking?" her face shifted to a more gentle one,as she slung her bow on her shoulder. "Let's go!"

Raven wordlessly jumped out of the hole,and into a bunch of troops. He shifted into stance,ready for the ensuing fight.

"Sir!" one of the troops rushed towards him,with a sword drawn. However,the blade was aimed at the wrong way. "Your blade! Sir!" as each of the men looked up at him and grinned.

"This is treason,you know." He sighed. "But I will cherish your loyalty! Onwards!" he picked up the sword and dashed towards the Velderean forest.


	2. The Bloodied Ground

Double Uploads FTW! MEOWHAHAHA

* * *

He looked around,and saw his comrades being fell in battle left right and center. They were losing,outnumbered and outgunned. Where was she? Until he finally spotted the bleeding archer leaning weakly against a tree.

"_Cannon Blade! Reckless Onslaught!"_he shouted,fending off troops as he inched his way to her. "Seris!"

He swore he would protect her. He swore he would stay by her side forever. He would make it to her! "C'mon!" he cut and cut,as he bloodied the ground over and over again.

But soon,exhaustion began to show in the swordsman,and he was overrun by sheer number.

"Well well.. What do we have here?" the disgustingly familiar voice echoed behind him.

"Alex.. I should've known.." he spoke with poison laced words.

"In honour of your bravery,Sir Raven." The man said mockingly. " you shall have the honour of dying last. Right after I cut every single one of their throats." He motioned to his troops to bring on the captured knights.

"Rourke! Skarn! Kyle!" the bruised leader shouted,as three men were led out in chains.

"It's been an honour serving with you,Sir!" Rourke smiled sadly before having a dagger pulled along his neck,and the ground stained red.

"I'm not afraid of you! Let me loose and I will show you true fear!" Skarn seemed to have been driven mad by the witnessing of the death of his comrade. He too,was silenced in the same way.

Kyle looked at him through his other remaining eye and smiled "See ya on the other side,Master. Guess we won't going out for the drink you promised."

"Pitiful creatures.." as Alex wiped his dagger on Kyle's dead body. "I remember him.. He was your apprentice,wasn't h-"

He was interrupted by the shooting of an arrow into his shoulder. "Kargh!"

"Bring that bitch here." He motioned towards the woman.

"Ahh.. Seris.. What a shame to have squandered such beauty.." he stared for a moment before pulling out his dagger.

"_Cough..Cough.._ I.. Will always love you.. Raven.." Seris smiled,as the ground below her was splattered with the crimson liquid.

"Seris! Seris,NO!" he fought to break free,blinded by pure rage "Alex,you will pay for that!" he snarled.

"Oh will I?" he stabbed Raven in the chest. "Tell me that after you come back from hell!" as he continued,only stopping once he felt that the man was riddled with enough holes.

Slipping into darkness,he heard Alex speak. "Leave him. He will die of blood loss anyways."

Seris..Rourke.. Skarn..Kyle.. I'm sorry...

**_Experimental subject link established. Commencing transport. _**


	3. The Rage Kept Inside

Here's quite a late chapter! Im sorry if it seems rushed I've been busy lately and all..

Last chapter,you felt the sadness of Raven,now you will see the translation of that into rage! :D

* * *

**_Experimental subject Number 0-0-3-8 undergoing major traumatic stress. Commencing immediate biological neural sensor transfer. Estimated time elapsed: Unknown. _**

He felt cold hands lift his body. Was this.. heaven? Would he meet Seris here? He was too delirious to make out anything,all but silhouettes dotted his field of vision.

**_Initiate hybridoma injection. Microphage prevention of infection at 98% effectiveness. Transfer phase 1 completed._**

He felt a large piercing in his wounded left arm,before it went completely numb.

**_Asymptomatic pathogens eradicated. Proceeding to evolutionary path number 0-3-9. Commencing operation in T-minus 3.._**

Operation? W..Where was he?

**_2.. 1.._**

He heard the familiar sound of bone against metal,and something being attached to his shoulder,something.. unfamiliar..

"Kaa…"

**_Subject appears to be 23% more resistant to euthanasia than expected. Increasing dose of micro-cranial control devices._**

He felt a surge of pain as electricity coursed through him,binding metal and flash to form one.

The fire in his eyes darkened,as he felt his consciousness slipping away. He struggled in vain against the darkness that swallowed him,leaving his body but an empty shell.

~Line Break~

"My name.. I forgot my name.." the man emerged from his metallic shell reborn anew. He was a mix of both man and machine.

**_You shall be known as #0-3-8._** The voice in his head echoed.

"No.. I have another name.. R..R.." The glint in his eyes showing signs of life.

**_Biotic suppressants administered. _**

~Line Break~

"R..Raven.." he muttered,as the fire in his eyes lit back up.

Somehow,he watched himself sit in a room all day. He was a bystander,his body to be used by his new owners as some sort of guinea pig. Day in,day out,his robotic captors would enter his jail cell and monitor his vital,all the while,his Nasod arm circulating the drugs needed to keep the man under control.

"Do.. I.. belong here..?" as he fought to keep his sanity and control.

~Line Break~

"Raven.." a green haired woman sat at the hands of a man holding a dagger along her throat.

"I.. Will always love you.."as he watched the life squeeze from her iridescent eyes.

"S..seris.." he muttered,breaking the trance in which he was held. "Al..ex.. AlEx.. ALEX! ALEXXXX!"

**_Subject undergoing relapse of mental trauma. Code Red alert. Arm malfunction. Control not possible._**

He ripped against the chains that held him. "Alex!" he snarled.

He was no longer a man,but a beast. With the knowledge of technology his arm had given him,he knew perfectly how to utilise it,and its specific function.

"_Breaking Fist!"_he burst through the rusty old door with ease. "A…lex…" he bit his lips as he disappeared into the night.

**_Escapee Identification? _**

**_0-3-8._**

~Line Break~

This had been the day he was waiting for,the very reason why he had fought this Nasod Control Device to become what he was now.

"Sir,we are ready." A rebel spoke up,addressing the half-man-half-machine that towered above them.

"Let loose the dogs of war!" he shouted,as he himself led the charge on the duke's castle.

"I will find you.. And I will have my revenge!"

~Line Break~

"Where are you,bastard!" he shouted,slaying all those who dared oppose him.

"Raven.. So the rumors are true.." a lone man stood on the platform above him. "Let's see if you can catch me then." He disappeared into the crowd.

"Come back here,you coward!" he fell victim to his rage,and let loose a bloodcurdling howl. "_Cannon Blade!"_

The following fireball wrecked havoc amongst the crowd,consuming friend and foe alike,leaving burnt corpses in its wake.

"You will not escape today!"he growled,as he continued to hack and slash past each and every of the troops that he had once sworn to be mindful of,to protect. It was evident that blind,but righteous fury had now consumed him whole.

"You are.. still quite the fool, aren't you" the man spoke once he had finally broken through into the inner halls of the castle.

"Alex…" was all he could mutter,with the single thought of revenge overtaking every rational thought.

"People say its mind over matter. But,I see that for you,it's quite the opposite." The man now stood,brandishing his sword. "Come! Show me the beast that you have turned into!"

The clanging of metal against metal proved to sound out throughout the entire hall. But soon,the fully biological man seemed to show signs of fatigue whereas the hybrid,his machine insides continued to function at full capacity as El energy seeped throughout his body and into his mechanical left arm.

"I would've expected this. It's a shame that Seris had chosen you over me.. If not,she would've been alive right now.." Alex panted,his grip loosening on the sword.

"Seris.. It's because of you! _Mega Drill Breaker!" _the combination of sword and Nasod proved too much,as Alex's sword broke in half,its edge broken and useless on the floor.

"W-wait!" Alex cried,as Raven menacingly advanced towards him.

"The time.. is now.." the tanned man stood over the cowering human,now trapped like a rat in a trap.

"Heh!" in a last ditch attempt,Alex rushed the Taker,stabbing his dagger right through the man's chest.

"Ha.. That.. tickled.." he gripped the man by his head,as he watched in horror,pulled the dagger back out of his body.

"Pl..Please.. Spare me.." Alex begged for his life,as he stared into lunacy drenched brown eyes.

"I'm back.. from hell.. As your grim reaper.." his smirk turned into a devilish grin as he pressed the dagger along the man's left shoulder.

"How do you feel? I FELT THIS!"

"No.. No please!"

Using his nasod arm,he ripped the man's entire left arm out of its socket,and dropped it on the floor.

"Arrgh!"

"Hahahaha,do you feel the pain now? Watching everything crumble.." he stabbed the man in his crotch.

"You don't deserve to live nor reproduce!" as the crimson liquid mixed with the grime and dust on his face.

Taking the fallen man's arm,he used it to suffocate the now screaming man,and proceeded to cut off his lower body.

"Hah.. hahaha! Hahaha!" he was finally satisfied and tossed the barely breathing man to the side.

Something inside him changed. He felt joy,even elation, but somehow it was not enough. An even greater fire began to blaze in his mechanical heart,a new greater reason in which he would continue. To kill every single one of those blasted nobles,and make sure that they will understand first hand how much he had to go through.

* * *

Thx to Abyss77 and Ginocide02 for giving me helpful tips and recommendations!~


	4. The Control Broken?

Hey guys! Another new chapter

Im sorry so soo many line breaks. I was trying to show the gradual recollection of memories x.x

I rushed the first one,but i took it down and re-edited it i hope its of a better quality now!

* * *

"S..sir! We are being boarded!" one of the masked men rushed out onto the canopy,his arm bleeding profusely.

"Who dares?!" his arm began to creak and whine,yearning for its taste of blood and flesh.

"_Assault Slash!" _the sounds of a young boy rose from the crowd of his men,effectively clearing a wave through the men

Waving his hand,he mentioned for his men to fall back,leaving them to evacuate the area. The men knew very well what their leader could do,with the previous uprising ending in the mindless slaughter of men that populated the upper half of the airship before he even showed signs of fatigue.

"Are you Raven? I'm here to kick your butt!" the redhead faced him.

"What of it? You believe your swordsmanship skill is higher than mine?" he flashed the boy a smirk.

"I'm sure of it!" he dashed towards him,sword at the ready

"Come! Let me test that mettle of yours!" he licked his lips,as his nasod arm bit into the steel of the sword.

~Line Break~

"Kah.." the redhead was soon beginning to tire.

"_Chain Fireball!_"a voice echoed out.

Instinctively,he jumped away. Thankfully,all that was left of him there was but a few burnt hairs of his fringe.

"Serves you right for leaving us behind,Els!" a high pitched voice sounded from his right.

"Pfft. Another cockroach." His focus now aimed at the annoying purple mage.

"_Shadow Step."_ He smirked as he appeared behind her.

"This is the end of you." He licked his lips at the sight of her panicked face. "_Maximum Can-!"_

"Rena!" the mage shouted,as she teleported away.

He had just enough time to raise his arm as he heard another voice call out _"Tumbling Shot!"_

The arrows deflected harmlessly off his arm,and he looked up at his third attacker.

"S..Seris..?" he blinked for a moment,not believing that the woman that was his attacker was his fiancé.

No. She had long ears. An elf,that looked like Seris. Nothing more but a simple illusion. He thought.

"Hehe.. How dare you.. look like her.. and use her moves!" he made a feint to the right but dashed instead for the green elf.

"Rena! Look out!" the redhead had gotten up,and was now blocking his assault with his outstretched sword.

"Fool!"he gripped the sword and embedded his metallic fingers into the steel. "Check..Mate.. _Cannon Blade!"_

Both the elf and boy was slammed into the opposing wall,but with the amateur swordsman taking up the brunt of the impact. Raven grinned happily,as he saw blood seeping down the now broken and useless sword that the boy held.

"I will get you!" the girl raised her wand and shouted,_"Binding Circle!"_

"Pfft. Your antics have no use here." He whispered,as he saw the mage approach.

"Take that! _Lightning Bo-"_she started.

"_-tan.. Cannon!" _the madman lost in rage shouted in reply,slamming the swirling fireball right into the mage's chest.

"That.. was mildly entertaining.. Haha.. Hahahaha!" he clutched at his left arm,the rage was like a wild animal,unwilling to relinquish control after it had been left dormant for so long.

"_Rising Falcon!"_ a flash of green appeared behind him,kicking him across the walkway.

"Sneaky,sneaky" he got up slowly,spitting blood onto the floor. "I thought I killed you already.."

"Like lambs to the slaughter!" he cried,using his arm as a shield against the oncoming hail of arrows.

~Line Break~

"Oh come on,Raven. Just this once.." a woman his age stood in front of him,holding an emerald green bow,the same colour as its owner's eyes.

"I'm not risking it,Seris." the tanned man was adamant.

"Ok fine!" she stomped off,in mock anger.

"Wait!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ok.. Just this once." He looked up,a flame igniting in his eyes. "But I'm warning you. I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The woman met his gaze with a fire of her own,shifting into Siege Stance.

_"Rail Stinger!" _

_~Line Break~_

He was so lost in thought that he could only block the attack with his arm,making him wince slightly as the constant blows finally created a slight dent on the otherwise perfectly maintained metal.

"J..ust.. who are you..?!" images of a smiling woman,holding the same fire in her eyes,flowing hair,bow style integrated itself into his opponent. The airship around him began to swirl,and quickly alternated between a calm forest as he stared at the archer.

He saw the woman move,and shifted into into the stance he recognised,immediately firing arrow after arrow,not once letting up.

"_Rail… Stinger!_"

~Line Break~

"Arrows are unfair!" he shouted,against the pelt of arrows that he was trying his best to dodge,although most of them nicking at his skin.

"Then why don't you come get me then?" the archer hopped gracefully away from the swordsman,easily keeping her distance.

"Easier said than done!"

~Line Break~

"S..STOP.. IT!" he snapped,and caught the arrow mid flight.

"A..wa..ken..ing.."he crushed the arrow as if it was made of paper.

He let himself get fully consumed by his arm,as it now unleashed a secondary core,increasing his combat effectiveness.

**_Levels of adrenaline rapidly reaching maximum thresholds._**

"Kaha..hahaha!" his gaze sharpened,and like a knife slicing through butter,his blade met each arrowhead right in its centre.

"I know! I know! I know all these moves!" he shouted at the elf,as he dashed from place to place,inching ever closer to the elf.

The elf now jumped backwards,and mouthed the words he knew would come next.

"_Perfect..St-"_

~Line Break~

_"Perfect Storm!" _she shouted,as the man got closer.

"_Shadow Step! Shadow Piercing!" _side stepping the tornado,he met the archer with a blade at her throat,causing her to fall on the ground.

Withdrawing his outstretched blade,he reached out a hand to the defeated woman. She gratefully let herself be helped up.

"You had a blind spot when you were firing that skill." He smiled warmly at the woman,who now planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I know. It's because I know that you would always be there. Covering my back with your blade." She stuck out a tongue.

"What if I'm not there then?" he asked worriedly

"Then you just have to be!" she skipped away. "C'mon,let's get those scratches washed" she turned behind,and beckoned at him with a wink.

~Line Break~

_"-orm!"_

"Your blind spot.. Is HERE!" he shadow stepped to the side of the elf,as he had once did.

As she had also fell prey to this step,Rena struggled to get out of melee range.

"Too late! _Maximum Cannon! Mega Drill Breaker!" _the following onslaught pounded the naturally weak elf down,as she coughed out blood,staining the floor a sickly red.

**_"Rourke!Skarn! Kyle!"_** the flashes of memories of who he once was began to rush back into his head,at the sight of the crimson liquid.

"No! No! Get away!" he dropped to the floor,clutching at his head,his only human arm scratching at his head. "S.."

**_"I promise.. Nothing will separate us"_** He remembered what he had promised her,and what he was doing now.

**_Override unsuccessful,immediate termination._**

His nasod arm began to reach for his neck,as tears began to stream down his cheek.

"S..Seris…S..sorry..." he spluttered,as he felt the grip around his neck grow tighter.

He felt himself being lowered,as he helplessly gasped for air.

"It's going to be all right.." a unrecognisable,but gentle voice echoed in his head,as he felt his left arm go limp,and he plunged into darkness.

~Line Break~

"Why did you save me?" the man now sat up ,facing the elven archer who had introduced herself as Rena.

"I don't know. I just did." She stated,giving him a grin,her carefree attitude reminding him of a certain woman.

"Where am I?" his eyes narrowed.

"In a hospital." She kept up her smile even despite his intimidating looks.

"Pfft. So you too huh..?" he mumbled,somehow not surprised that she could meet him eye to eye.

"Pardon?" she leaned closer,her elven ears almost poking him in the eye.

"You remind me of a person I used to know. A person I used to protect." He looked out the window.

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Somebody important." He refused to give details.

"What happened to her?" she ventured a question.

"She died." He bit his lip.

* * *

Thx to Gin and everybody who has kept up hopes for this series :D


	5. The Struggle of Differentiation

Double upload! I'm just going crazy T.T Someone save me...

* * *

As he sat by the window,the man wondered what was he still doing here. He was definitely well enough to move,having done 124 one handed pushups on his human arm,and another 948571239 more on his nasod one.

"Evening Raven!" a cheerful elf stood by the door,watching the sentimental swordsman.

He shot a glance,and affirming that it was indeed who he thought it was,continued his stare through the window.

"**That's no way to treat a lady**!" she scooted over in front of him,giving him a stern stare,as if trying to peer into his thoughts.

At that moment,he forgot that the archer was even an elf,he naturally reached over and ruffled her emerald green hair,flashing a quick smile.

"H..hey!" her voice jolted him back out of his daydream,and he quickly moved his arm away.

"You thought I was her again,didn't you." She sat on the chair,cross-legged,like how Seris always would.

"Like it matters." He struggled not to crumble under the cold hard gaze that apparently was characteristic of the both of them.

"That's not very **nice of you,Raven.**" The woman stood up and flicked her forehead with her finger.

The voice.. it seemed to travel distances he thought. One time,he would be merely observing an elf,but the next,it was as if she had been replaced by the playful fiancé he loved so much.

"Raven,**are you okay?**" she felt for his temperature,as he struggled to make sense and differentiate the two people from each other.

One blink,Rena,the other,Seris. The past few days had not been that bad,but it seemed that the symptoms were getting worse and worse.

"S..Seris.." his pupils dilated,as he pulled the elf onto him and hugged her with the only human arm he had left. "I'm not who you think I am anymore.."

Sitting up,she couldn't find it in herself not to pat the teary-eyed man in her arms on the head or break his heart that she was not his fallen comrade. (she doesn't know Seris was his fiancé at this point in time)

~Line Break~

Once Raven had calmed down considerably,she fed him some medicine(much to the man's disgust) and left him to his own devices.

"Aisha.." she popped her head into the library where her purple-obsessed mage friend had left her ward to spend the time reading books.

"Can I help you,Rena?" the girl had her nose into one of her books again.

"101 ways to increase your bust size,huh?" she leaned to her side and struggled to read the cover.

"W-was it?! I must've gotten the wrong book! I was looking for '101 ways to brew potions'!" the embarrassed mage quickly closed the book and hid it under the mountain of pages of magical notes and symbols. "So.. What did you want?"

Chuckling softly,she asked "Would you mind helping me look into someone? I need to confirm a suspicion of mine."

"That's weird. Who are you going to stalk?"

"A woman,unfortunately." She sighed.

"Not an eligible bachelor?" a smirk escaped the flat-chested girl's mouth.

"Nope,Raven said he recognised my moves..." She smiled sadly at the girl. "I need everything you can find on this person called…"

She stopped momentarily for the mage to arrange her glyphs.

"Seris."

~Line Break~

He toyed with his arm for a little bit,having spent a couple of months with it,he barely even knew how it operated,just that it always required a small tweaking here and there. Now,the central core was broken,and his arm would sometimes freeze up,not moving at all.

"Are you sure that's a good idea,Rena?" a high-pitched female voice piped up from behind the door,his electronically enhanced ears picking up most of the conversation.

"Definitely!" another voice,one he recognised as the archer's,answered in reply.

"You should've gone to better place to discuss tactics." He opened the door,joining the conversation uninvited,looking down at the pair.

"That's settled then." Rena nodded.

"Wait.. What's settled?" he asked.

The only answer he got was his ear pulled gently by the elf and being led through the hallways and into the courtyard.

"You are going to fight me." She huffed at the tanned man.

"I refuse" he stated bluntly,turning to leave,before being stopped by an arrow.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Her eyes reflected Seris' burning gaze,one where he knew he would never be able to dissuade.

"Fine. But just so you know. I'm not going to go easy on you." The words rolled off his tongue effortlessly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He was met with a smirk,as she drew her bowstring once again.

"Seris.. Why must you be like this?" he sighed,as his eyes dilated once more, dashing towards the elf. "_Shadow Step!"_

_~Line Break~_

"We can stop now if you want,Seris" He unconsciously stated,as he noticed the archer was on the verge of collapsing due to exhaustion.

"I'm.. not.. Seris!" she looked up,full of fire,as she unleashed a volley of arrows towards him.

With easily memorized moves,he drew onto muscle memory to move to deflect the arrows. What he didn't expect was a sudden presence behind him,kicking him in the rear to fall on the floor.

"What are you trying to do,Seris?" he looked up from the ground,and stared at the elf.

She squatted down and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry but.. in order to move on.." she pressed her head against his,and whispered "I hate you.. Raven.."

"S..Seris.." he clutched his chest,as he understood the meaning of her words.

~Line Break~

"Are you sure it was the right choice?" Aisha questioned,as they sat down for dinner.

"Yes." She stated,trying to hide the worry she held for the man.

"He hasn't come out of 2 days now.I'm pretty sure he is getting hungry. I mean,I would too!" Elsword said,inbetween mouthfuls of meat.

"The records we found,weren't all that pretty." Aisha frowned.

"124 dead,no survivors right?" Rena sat straight. "And only one missing.. Raven.."

"What mental trauma did he undergo then.. Seeing his fiancé murdered in front of his eyes…"

"I don't want to know." She averted the gaze,and made up her mind to take a look at the man later.

~Line Break~

"Hey there,what are you all teary about? That's not the Raven I know." She sat next to him.

"Seris! Seris!" he got up and tried to hug the apparition before him,before falling through her and ending up on the floor.

"You.. are dead.. Aren't you?" he spoke,not daring to look up,as tears wet the wood below him.

"Sadly,yes,my love" he felt a small warmth on his shoulder.

"Then why are you haunting me?" he gripped,his nasod arm making a small indent onto the floor

"I know what they did to you.." her calming voice echoed,as he saw her translucent hand rest on the metal.

"I…m.. not Raven anymore.." he said.

"You don't get it,do you,dummy!"she pouted.

"I never did." He managed a sad smile.

"You will always be Raven. What happened to the strong man I fell in love with? The man that swore he would protect me with all that he was?"

"I failed." He sat up,staring at her.

"And what does moping around do? You avenged me! Even though.. You knew I wouldn't approve of it." She too,teared up.

He looked down in shame,not daring to reply her.

"I will always be together with you.." she reached out and touched his chest. "No matter how mechanical your heart is.. There will always be love." As she shut his eyes,and he felt the warmth of her lips on his forehead.

"Put these things behind you. Live in the present,dummy. Protect her,instead then. Be the Raven I had come to love." The warmth on his forehead gradually dispersed itself.

"Come on. Stop moping around,you dummy." Another voice spoke,as light flooded into the room,forcing open his eyes.

"Tch."

"Woken up,have you?" she stood in front of him.

"Yes,Rena." He stood up,a different glint in his eyes.

_I will not live in my own illusion anymore. _

**"That's the Raven I love." **the spirit smiled,and having curtseyed gratefully at the elf,dematerialised.**"Take care of him for me,Ren." ***

* * *

*** **I did that on purpose! :D Why? Wait and find out then:P


	6. The Tale of Two

Super sorry for the late chapter guys! Was out celebrating my birthday yesterday

Right now,it's Rena's spotlight! :D for those who noticed the misspelling of Rena's name the previous chapter,good for you :3

* * *

"The human envoys will be here any minute now,Rena. Go make yourself presentable." Her mother called out from the side of the house.

"It's no matter." The teen sat on her bed,tugging at her bow.

The word 'teen' however,did not apply to most of the elves,she thought. Humans had an extremely quick life cycle,and most of their enjoyment,like their time on this world,was mostly short-lived.

The pinging of the crystal outside their home indicated new entities entering into their space,followed by a curt knocking of the door.

"Hah. Only humans would not know the custom of the crystal." She sighed,as she got up and puffed up her dress.

"To what honor do we owe,that a part of the Velderean Royal Family has come to visit a lowly commoner?" her parents gave due respect to the royalty.

"There's no need for that." The man smiled,before bowing back. "We have known each other for such a long time. Lanaer,Alassea."

"Rena~ The visitors are here!" her mother called.

"Welcome." She managed a fake smile,and curtseyed towards the noble.

"Your intolerance of our kind is still evident in your eyes." He frowned sadly.

"I do not know what you mean." She smiled sarcastically at the man,before turning towards the living room.

"You do. But nonetheless.." he then turned to her parents. "Is it possible that you could look after someone important to me?"

"With all due respect,no. I doubt we have the capabilities to hold off an attack." Her father spoke,in confusion.

"Hopefully,you don't need to." He smiled. "We just need you to raise somebody in our stead,all expenses paid of course. I believe a certain couple with such a beautiful daughter would be able to raise another."

The man wordlessly motioned towards the door,which revealed a smaller figure,a female child.

"Seris,could you come over and meet your new friends?" he crouched down and continued to watch kindly.

After a tentative step into the house,this child-Seris,she corrected herself- walked nervously towards the elven couple and reached out towards their ears.

"Wow.. What long ears you have.." her eyes widened in interest,before she caught herself. "Umm..um.. Miss?"

"Alassea,dear." Her mother now squatted next to the man and gave the little girl a light pat on the head.

"Ah…la..siah?" she tilted her head,as she struggled to pronounce the complex elven name.

"That's fine too." She now smiled kindly at the frowning girl.

~Line Break~

"Why do I have to bathe with.. HER?" she said,irritably.

"Do it. It's good for bonding." Her mother replied,as she began to undress the little girl.

"Ugh. Fine."she sat on one side of the hot spring,with her back facing the girl.

"Why are they so big..?" she heard the little girl's voice.

"Wha-?" she got groped in the chest by tiny hands.

"Even mommie's is not that big.." the girl stared at her hands.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" in a fit,she slapped the girl's hands away, and got out.

"O..Oh.. Okay.."

~Line Break~

"Hey Rena?" The younger brunette now sat on the grass,watching her shoot arrows into the targets.

"What do you want?" she looked irritably at the girl,cursing to herself why she had to still be in charge of this miserable human. She would somehow,over the years,get herself into the middle of any large CATastrophe.(dem cat puns)

"Why.. is that bush.. moving and making sounds?" Seris pointed at a bush at the edge of the forest,which in fact,Rena wouldn't have noticed had Seris not pointed at it.

True enough,the bushes that surrounded it,now moved towards the archer. It seemed like a predatory instinct.. such as a..

"Kliagathen!" she jumped away,just in time as the dangerous creature now leapt from the bushes at the elf.

"_Tumbling Shot!" _With ease,she dispatched the creature.

"Was that.. dangerous?" Seris had ran up next to her,and prodded at the creature in wonder."A wolf huh..?" the girl seemed to recognise the creature. "That's funny.. I thought wolves always hunted in packs.."

"Hah!" Rena turned to walk away,anxious to leave the girl.

"Rena!" the familiar voice echoed out behind her,before she was brought to the ground by the girl.

"What was that f-"she turned around,but stopped as she noticed a crimson red liquid seeping into her clothes.

"It..s.. my turn.. to protect.. you.. after so.. lon.." Seris panted,as the girl dropped into unconsciousness.

"Seris!"

~Line Break~

"It is- "he stopped upon noticing t nearby archer prick up her ears. "Ahem. Nothing serious. I would,however,recommend some immediate rest,and not to move her for the next few days."

"Thank you,Doctor." The couples said in unison,shooting each other knowing glances.

"I suppose I have to trouble you a little while longer." Seris' father said.

"No,no. It's not trouble!"

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us." The lady spoke out,in the soft gentle voice that Seris seemed to have inherited.

The couple excused themselves and hurried after the doctor.

(A little while later)

"Rena,dear.. It isn't your fault" she heard the muffled knock on her door.

"It.. it is!" she shouted out,inbetween sniffles.

"It couldn't have been prevented.."

"It could have… I could have.." she threw the pillow at the wall in anger at her helplessness.

~Line Break~

"I'm.. So sorry…" the slightly haggard elf now now sat at the bedside of the still sleeping girl.

"Rena dear,don't you think you should get some sleep?" her worried mother stood at the doorway.

"I have to pay my dues,mother." She looked up with teary eyes.

"It's been two months already.." she pulled up a chair and sat with her daughter.

"Dark.. El.. huh..?"

"You eavesdropped." Her mother narrowed her eyes.

"I overheard." She corrected her mother defiantly.

"Then you must know when she will wake up."

"Maybe never again." She spat out the words,laced unmistakably in poison.

"Maybe that's for the best… Considering what happened.." the older elf sighed. "The good die young,I suppose."

Her mother now turned to leave the room.

"Guilt will swallow you whole if you let it,my beloved daughter."

~Line Break~

Today,she sat dutifully next to the bedridden girl,as she checked all the magical runes placed to keep the petite girl alive. She bit her lip and made the third small mark on the bedside with a small carving knife.

**_Cough._**

She turned and stared at the nearly lifeless body of the bedridden human girl next to her. She could've sworn she heard-

**_ cough!_**

"Seris!" she shouted,and rushed to the bedside,gripping the girl's hand tightly.

Slowly opening one eye, Seris gave Rena a short once-over.

"G..ood morning.." she managed a weak smile.

"Seris!" the elf couldn't help herself,and reached over,giving a big hug.

"I can't breathe.." she struggled weakly.

"So..Sorry!" she jumped back into a chair,and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Welcome back.."

"What have you done with Rena?" she was visibly shocked at how the elf now treated her.

"I'm still the same Rena!" she gave a big grin,while still teary eyed.

She now looked confused. "Are those.. eyebags?" she tilted her head,and strained to touch Rena's eyes.

Moving closer,the elf allowed the hands she had once shunned to touch her bare skin. "I'm glad to have you back… Seris.."

"You said my name.." the girl coughed lightly and gave the biggest smile she could manage.

"Yes… Yes I have.." the elf now laughed softly. "Or should I call you Ser(PUNS! #sorrynotsorry) then? Since I'm protecting you."

"Do you have a fever?" Seris now frowned, the idea of the cheerful elf she was looking at seemed to clash with the memory ofthe memory of her.

"No,I don't.. I just.. am so sorry for everything I've done.. you know.. before.." Rena now averted her gaze.

"I forgive you." She reached over and gave her friend a reassuring pat on the head.

"So what about some food,SER?" She playfully teased the girl,as her belly now rumbled.

"That's not fair!" she pouted,as she struggled to think of a nickname.

"You can call me Ren,then." The elf nodded,as she stroked the girl's now blondish hair.

"That's it!" the girl nodded in agreement. "Then it's certain! I will call you.."

**Ren.**

* * *

Will be uploading probably in longer chapters,but also longer times inbetween.. sorry if you get tired of waiting


	7. Filler

Sorry guys T.T im currently a bit bogged down with work at the moment x.x

REST ASSURED THAT I AM NOT ON HIATUS! IM CURRENTLY BUSY! (somewhat)

From now on i will be replying my latest reviews,but in this filler chapter,i will be replying every one starting from before :D

KirbyMastah: i hope that so far you are still enjoying the read

Starfire/Thatguyoverthere: Hello there Anons! Hope you are still around and enjoying the read so far!

Abyss77: MEOWHAHAHA i was feeling a bit sadistic when i wrote that xD

HikariArisa: Nope. That wouldnt have been tragic enough :P

Ginocide02: Well,i wanted to place some emphasis on how Seris is important to Rena,and not only Raven... For later on in the chapters.. whenever i get to them.

WSS: HAHAHA i know you well enough to not use your full username xD OMG you are so oblivious! D:


	8. The Bonding of Two

Hey Guys! I know i havent updated for quite a while! BUT IM BACK! Well,mostly. Exams are around the corner,Thus i might be updating a LOOOOTTTT more slowly. However,I am definitely not on hiatus. Feel free to chat with me with PMs and stuff!

This will probably be my last chapter before i poof till the end of August due to exams T.T

*Whisper* For those people who have been stalking me,I will be working on this as well as the ISxVP at the same time. Soooo...

* * *

"Here are the lubricants." The elf walked over to the burly weaponsmith,and dropped a few bottles onto the counter.

"And I assume the crossbowmen have been taken care of?" he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"12 in total,correct? I kinda lost count at the 34th mark." She grinned sheepishly.

"… Remind me not to get on your bad side."the man sweatdropped and reached into a nearby chest. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She looked up at the man. "And as ready as I ever will be."

"Then here is your new bow,Sniping Ranger." He smiled warmly at the elf.

As the bow found itself in the palm of her hands,she lifted it up gently,recognising the familiar weight,from a long time ago.

~Line Break~

"MMMPHHMMPFF" was the sound she could make,as she felt a pillow being stuffed into her face.

"Good mornin',sleeping beauty" a familiar female voice sounded out,as the pillow removed itself from Rena's personal space.

"I would appreciate it if you would wake me up normally next time" the elf stared at the lively teen. "I'm quite sure you are just as pretty too"

"Awww..I'm also quite sure that you aren't lacking in this department!" Seris began mimicking two big circles with her arms and then pointing at her chest.

"I'm not!" although a slight blush was beginning to form at the tip of her pointy ears.

"Sooo.. Are you not going to ask? Or are you just going to keep staring at me?" Seris hopped off the bed and turned to face her.

"Wait.. Aren't you going for.. DID I OVERSLEEP!?"

She was answered with a laugh and a nod.

"I'm so very sorry Ser!" she crawled off the bed and grabbed her hand. "So how did it go?"

"Hehe!" She gestured to a bow that was leaned against the cupboard. "Guess whose?" she smiled brightly.

"Oh my! Congratulations!"

"You should start training for it too!"

"There isn't any need for it. I don't need self defence when I have kicks like these!"

"Over Reliance results in.."

"Complacency!" she tittered at the quote from their old archery teacher.

~Line Break~

She smiled as the memory stopped itself,firing off the next arrow. She had frequently borrowed Seris' bow,even though it (she?) was not allowed to, but had never gotten the hang of it. She now knew that the problem was that distance was a far bigger factor than she had anticipated,as the target was now several metres further than usual.

"So you are a Sniping Ranger now.. huh?" a calm voice sounded behind her.

"..Raven!" the archer shot an arrow off target as she turned around to face him.

"Woah,woah. Careful with that." He smirked,as he jumped from the energy arrow that embedded itself into the earth in front of him.

"Oops!" she grinned sheepishly. "Anyways.. How did you know?"

The question seemed to put a stop to whatever hints of a smile the man had. A look of grief flashing ever so slightly across his face."I've seen that stance before,although I'm pretty sure it's a little off. Also,with the uneven sides of the bow,with its class specific carvings on one side, it isn't exactly rocket science." He remarked,pointing at her new bow.

Being slightly miffed at the remark,she puffed up her cheeks and retorted, "Well then,Mr. I-can-totally-be-an-archer,show me what should I do with the bow then?"

He walked closer and adjusted her knees and her waist,his touch making her slightly nervous. "Here.. and here.. should be there. Now stop squirming!"

"T-Then stop! It-it's ticklish!"

"There. Give it a shot." He leaned his body against hers to prop her to face the target,unknowingly causing the elf to blush.

"Are you sure?" she fired off one arrow hesitantly,but it went askew and embedded itself into a tree.

"I was.. Hmm.. Hold still." he reached over and held the back of her hand in his palm,and gently nudging three of her fingers into positions.

The touch of his warm hands and slight scent of dust and metal mixed together in her mind,putting her into a dream-like trance.

"Rena..? You can fire now." the swordsman had backed away slightly and was now standing behind her.

"There?" The next arrow now found its mark,burrowing into a red dot in the middle of the target. "I did it!" Unconsciously,she turned around and hugged the man by his neck,causing him to fall unto the soft grass patch.

"R..Rena.." he coughed,the wind having been knocked out of him.

"Oops!" she,somewhat secretly unwillingly, picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"I would've appreciated a warning next time." he muttered,a slight tint being visible on his face.

"Pfft! You should always be prepared for danger!" she chided playfully,as she extended a hand to help him up.

Accepting the help,he stood up and dusted himself off as well. "Shall we continue then?"

"En!" she grinned and shifted into stance.

"You are such a handful." he muttered,a slight smile on his face. "Just like her…"

"What are you doing just standing there? Go push those targets further away!" she commanded teasingly.

He mock saluted her,and starting jogging towards the targets.

~Line Break~

"Don't you trust me?" she pouted.

"No. No,I don't." the tanned man stood firm against the elven woman's request.

"Just once? I promise I won't hurt you!" she frowned and poked at his cheek.

"When was the last time you accurately shot a target the size of a small apple that was more than 8 metres away?"

"Ummm.. Umm.." She struggled to retort. "But I will get it right this time!"

"I refuse. That's final." he lied down on the grass and closed his eyes,signalling that the argument was over.

"Hmph." she started to storm off,before hearing a loud sigh behind her.

She smiled,that trick always worked. She stopped,waiting to hear the words she wanted to hear.

"I'm going to regret this but.. Fine. Just once."

~Line Break~

The full moon reflected the resolve off of his eyes as he breathed in the sweet air of the breeze and decided to that it was enough training for the night. Lying down and closing his eyes,he decided he would enjoy the breeze a bit longer whilst he was meditating. That was until it was interrupted by the dripping of cold water onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" he lazily opened an eye.

"I just so happened to pass by." She replied,grinning.

Knowing that the route to his training grounds was in no way anywhere near a road,he affirmed that it was a lie. However,he decided not to pursue the matter.

"Are you going to leave a lady standing here?" the slight breeze blowing her skirt closer up her thigh.

Deciding it was no longer possible to mediate*,he lay down and accepted the bottle.

"So you come here to train huh?" she sat next to him,admiring the view.

"Mmhm." As he popped open the cap and started gulping down the water. "I haven't thanked you yet." He continued,after the bottle was empty.

"Whatever for?" she looked at him,puzzled.

"For helping me… With.. Her.." He gazed up at the sky and wondered what was Seris doing right now.

"It was nothing." She smiled warmly at him,before standing up,patting her clothes.

He admired the elegant woman for a moment before standing up himself. "You still owe me a proper match."

"You still think you can beat me?" she gave him a cheeky grin,as she unlatched her bow.

"How about I show you." He smirked,dropping into battle stance and dashed towards her.

~Line Break~

(For all the perverts out there reading this part,you will enjoy this if you don't put it into context)

"You have crazy stamina." She plopped onto the grass and raised her hands in defeat. "Im toast"

"Come on. We still have to get home." He smiled,and stretched his hand.

Sighing,she accepted the help,and managed to stand up weakly.

"My legs feel like jelly…" she complained.

"If you didn't only use your legs,maybe you wouldn't have ended up like this." He lectured.

"If you weren't melee,I wouldn't need to use my legs!" she turned and pouted at him. "Kya!" her legs gave way,and she began to tumble onto the grass

Walking in front of her,he knelt on one knee facing forwards,with his back facing her.

"Umm…" she cocked her head in confusion,unsure of what to do.

"Ugh. Do I have to do everything myself?" he murmured,before reaching over and picking up the elf in a bridal style,her sweat making it harder for him to get a grip. Her smell,although now mixed with sweat,was still detectable.

"H-Hey! I'm not Seris." She squeaked,before attempting to appeal to his better nature to let her back down.

"I know. Seris was never this heavy." he responded,knowing full well how to deal with her stubbornness.

"Hey! I'm not that fat!" she cried out,earning a slight smirk from the swordsman,as she got distracted by his comment.

_Hook,line and sinker._ he thought. "Also,I'm very aware of who I am carrying. A hyperactive elven archer that goes by the name of Rena." He simply replied,before starting the long journey back home.

* * *

* Hehe. Raven is still a man after all. :3

Hopefully I managed to portray that both of them now have certain influence over each other,and knowing how to push each other's buttons.

I have dedicated this bottom towards answering the more recent reviews and as such!

WSS: PFFT! HOW ABOUT THIS FOR FAST THEN!

KirbyMastah: Good to see you are still hanging around xD It would be really embarrassing to have my requester not satisfied with my story T^T Thanks for the praise,but i still have a long way to go to being a good author


End file.
